collision of the worlds
by omegachampionmon
Summary: When digimon hunters and tamers appear in the pokemon world prepare for trouble... and make it triple!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: _I do NOT own pokemon or digimon, or any of the characters used in this story. Please note that this is my first fanfiction and that if you're going to criticise it, if it is in any was nasty I WILL IGNORE IT. That being said, enjoy!_

Hunters world:

"Hey Tagiru, there's a digimon around here! It's one I've never smelled to!" a small blue dragon digimon with a golden ring around his mallet shaped tail called to his human partner. "All right! Let's hunt it! Wait for me, Gumdramon!" Tagiru started sprinting after his digimon partner.

What they saw when they arrived was like a white Triceramon. "Agron!" it yelled, and with that, it lowered its horns and charged, sending the hunter and the digimon both flying through a portal. It sucked up the white Triceramon as well, then it collapsed in on itself.

Tamers world:

Beelzemon was riding around the digital world on the Behemoth. He was thinking how nice it was to ride it without it blowing up, when it was hit by a blast of flame and blew up. Beelzemon himself didn't take much damage, but he was extremely angry, and looked around for whoever did it.

He laid his eyes on an orange dragon with a flame on its tail. It snorted fire out of its nostrils, as if to say "take me on, if you dare". "OH, IT'S ON, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Beelzemon launched himself at the dragon. He was knocked off course by the dragon's tail and a portal opened up and swallowed him in midair.

Pokemon world

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu seemed to be trying to tell him something. "Huh, what's wrong?" Ash noticed his pokemon's agitation, but couldn't understand what his partner was trying to tell him. "Pika!" Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and ran, expecting him to follow. What Pikachu led Ash to was a boy and a strange pokemon. Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked the unconscious boy. He woke up, saw Pikachu, backed away in surprise, then asked, "Hey, what kind of digimon is that?".

"Yup, Tagiru's fine." the digimon smiled.

The boy's eyes widened, "But none of us will be if we don't get out of the way soon, look out!"

They ran, just in time, they were almost crushed by something falling out of the sky. When they got a closer look, they saw a humanoid figure with a mask covering the upper half of its face, three eyes, a tail, pale blue skin and claws instead of fingers. "Well, if that's a digimon, I'd hate to see it super evolve!" the boy laughed. The figure groaned, "Of course I'm a digimon! Do I look like a human to you?" The boy and his digimon looked at each other. "Hey Gumdramon, if that's a digimon, let's hunt it! Then we at least know what we're doing." The little dragon started glowing with a golden light. "I thought you'd never ask! Gumdramon, super evolve!"

Once the light faded... Gumdramon was exactly the same. "Arresterdramon! Wait, what happened?" The other digimon looked unimpressed. "Look, I don't know what world you're living in, but you already have a partner digimon. A tamer only has his partner digimon. Besides, hunting digimon? I've seen worse than a kid with a rookie level partner." Ash and Pikachu watched the whole scene before deciding that they wanted some idea of what was going on. "Look, could one of you please tell me what's going on here? What's a digimon, why are you surprised your pokemon can't evolve and what is a digimon hunter?" The boy answered all his questions.

"A digimon is a monster made of computer data. Digimon hunters are in charge of capturing the digimon in DigiQuartz before they find a way into the real world. I'm surprised that Gumdramon can't super evolve because normally all he needs is the light. I'm also surprised that you and this digimon have never heard of the hunt, because he's a digimon and that's a digimon on your shoulder."

"What? Pikachu's a pokemon!"

"A what now?"

The two digimon looked at each other. They both sighed. "Humans, we'll never understand them." Gumdramon said.

"I agree. By the way, I'm Beelzemon."

"I'm Gumdramon. What's a digimon tamer? I really only know the hunters."

"And I've only heard of the tamers, how about we tell each other? It's not like we have anything else to do."

"Sure!"

Author's note: _I'm sorry that I haven't put in much description, I really suck at it. Since these are all real characters, look them up if you don't know what they look up. Also, I know that the term for Gumdramon's super evolution is digivolution, but I watch the Japanese sub, I'm not sure if it's digivolution of super evolution in the dub._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: _I do NOT own pokemon or digimon, or any of the characters used in this story. Please note that this is my first fanfiction and that if you're going to criticise it, if it is in any was nasty I WILL IGNORE IT. That being said, enjoy!_

Hunters world:

"Are you shure this is where you last saw Tagiru?" Taiki asked Ryouma. All the hunters had been looking for Tagiru and Gumdramon since they went missing. Ryouma had agreed to help Taiki search, so that he could at least try to make up for the things he and Psycemon did under Quartzmon's control. "Yes, I saw him hunting a strange digimon here, but then he dissappeared." Psycemon sniffed the air, "Yes, he and Gumdramon were definitely here, but then the scent just stops, like they suddenly vanished into thin air." Once they reached the point where the scent dissappeared, they looked everywhere, in all the nearby buildings, under every stone. Nothing.

Then a digimon not even Shoutmon had ever seen appeared. "Maybe this thing knows what happened to them! Colouful sparkle!" Psycemon shot his attack at the pokemon Porygon, and it created a portal between the different digital worlds that sucked in everything near it before closing. Including Ryouma and Psycemon. Taiki and Shoutmon were left alone in DigiQuartz.

Tamers world:

Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon were running from another data stream. "See, this is why I said looking for Beelzemon was a bad idea!"

"Shut up Terriermon! We're a little busy right now!"

"All I'm saying is we always end up in some sort of trouble when he's involved."

"Heny's right, Terriermon, running now, complaining later! Besides, if it wasn't for him, we'd have been killed by the D-reaper!"

Henry and Terriermon managed to duck into a cave, but Takato and Guilmon weren't so lucky, the cave was behind him by the time they saw it. Takato noticed something that looked like a digital field. _This is a bad idea, _he thought, _but it's our only chance of not getting scooped up by that data stream. _"Guilmon, run into that digital field!" They made it in time, but as Takato suspected, it was a bad idea. The data stream was unable to pass through the digital field, but the data stored in both of them built up until it ripped a hole in the barrier between the worlds, sending Takato and Guilmon to one of the many unknown worlds.

Pokemon world

Tagiru was wondering how Ash's explanation of pokemon had gone on for so long. So were Pikachu, Gumdramon and Beelzemon. "You know what, if digimon are showing up in this world, I'd better go check that nobody's mistaken one for a pokemon and tried to battle and catch one." Beelzemon said. (translation: I really need to get away from this and this is the best exuse I've got, so see ya!) "I'll go with you, just in case you need backup." Gumdramon said. (translation: if you try to ditch me like this, it'll be the last thing you ever do!) Beelzemon grew wings and flew away, Gumdramon followed on foot.

They went on until they couldn't hear Ash's voice, then they stopped. "Hey Beelzemon, I didn't know you could fly!"

"Yeah, there's a lot I can do that you don't know about."

"Like what?"

"My hand turns into a cannon."

Unfortunately, a pokemon trainer saw them and mistook them for new pokemon. "Go, Feraligatr! Use hydro pump on the smaller one!"

The crocodile launched a torrent of water at Gumdramon who only just dodged it. "Ran gum break!" Gumdramon clobbered Feraligatr with his tail. "Use bite! The pokemon grabbed Gumdramon in his jaws. "Go pokeball!" He threw a pokeball at Gumdramon, but once the digimon was inside the pokeball, it exploded and he came back out. "What just happened?" the trainer was too distracted to notice Beelzemon jumping above his pokemon's head, with his claws glowing purple. "Darkness claw!" he yelled as he brought them down. Feraligatr collapsed, and the trainer's only option was to return it to its pokeball. The digimon went back to the humans with bad news. If the pokemon trainers didn't know about the digimon already, they would soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: _I do NOT own pokemon or digimon, or any of the characters used in this story. Please note that this is my first fanfiction and that if you're going to criticise it, if it is in any was nasty I WILL IGNORE IT. That being said, enjoy!_

Hunters world:

Takato had found out where the portal that had formed earlier led. A very long way above the ground. "Biomerge activate!"

"Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon!" The knight digimon did a somersault before landing on the nearest building. "Now I just need to figure out how to get down without breaking my neck... Hey, a human!"

He somehow made it down to the ground in one piece and followed the girl he'd seen.

After a while she turned around to face Gallantmon. "Who are you?"

"The name's Gallantmon."

"Misty. Why were you following me?"

"Uh... Well... We're lost."

"We?"

"Oh, right..."

Gallantmon split back into his previous forms.

"I'm Takato."

"And I'm his digimon partner, Guilmon!"

"Digimon? Is that some sort of pokemon?" Takato took a step back.

"Pokemon? I've never heard of a digimon with that name."

Guilmon sniffed. "Takato, there's a human coming this way, and they've got a digimon with them!"

Taiki and Shoutmon were looking for Tagiru and Ryouma when they saw Takato talking to Misty. "Wait, I thought that everyone returned to their own dimensions after Quartzmon was defeated."

"Why would you say that Taiki?"

"Because unless I'm mistaken, one of the legendary heroes is here in DigiQuartz."

They ran up to the tamer and his partner. Takato saw them when he turned around. "Taiki and Shoutmon? We're not in our dimension any more, are we?" Taiki shook his head. Then Shoutmon made a point. "But if our dimensions are colliding, doesn't that mean that everybody who's gone missing could be in any different dimension?"

They didn't have time to think about that because out of the corner of his eye, Shoutmon saw another pokemon. "Taiki, it's another one of those strange digimon!" Misty took a look at where the small dragon digimon was pointing. "That's a Blastoise, not one of you things!"

"Watch who you're calling a thing! The name's Shoutmon, king of the digimon! DigiXros me Taiki, he won't know what hit him!"

"Right! Shoutmon! Starmon! DigiXros!" The Starmons had formed the Star Sword in Shoutmon's hand. He charged at the pokemon and slashed at its head. He caught Blastoise by surprise and knocked it unconscious. A purple ring formed around it, but it disappeared instead of capturing it like with a digimon. Misty laughed. "That's not how you catch a pokemon! Watch and learn boys!"

She threw a pokeball at Blastoise, which clicked as soon as the pokemon was inside. The digimon didn't believe what they just saw.

Tamers world:

Brock was lost. He was in a dessert, with cliffs on either side of him.

"Henry, there's someone over here!" Brock turned to see a small rabbit like digimon. "Coming Terriermon!" Henry came out of the cave they'd been hiding in since they were running from the data stream. He saw Brock. "Hey, where's your partner digimon?"

"Partner digimon?"

"No partner? Looks like Beelzemon's been busy!"

"Shut up Terriermon, or I'll tell Beelzemon and Jeri you just said that."

"Shutting up!"

Henry turned back to Brock. "Sorry, he's always like that. I'm judging by the look you're giving me this is your first time in the digital world."

"Actually, I think I'm in the wrong dimension."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because pokemon aren't supposed to be able to talk."

"You're right about being in the wrong dimension then. I've never heard of a pokemon. Terriermon's a digimon."

Terriermon picked up his ears. "Wait, I hear a digimon, and he sounds like he's in trouble!"

"Then let's go!"

The digimon Terriermon had heard was Psycemon. He was trying to run away from a data stream while carrying his unconscious partner and he was losing speed rapidly. Henry swiped a card against his D-ark. "Digi modify! Speed activate!" Terriermon put on a burst of speed and tackled Psycemon and Ryouma out of the way.

"Thanks for that, I thought we were gonners!"

"Hey, no problem!"

"Actually, we do have one. I'm not sure we're in the right digital world."

Henry sighed. "Geez, figuring this out is gonna make fighting the D-reaper look easy in comparison!"

Pokemon world:

"THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU?!"

"Ash please, no need to explode. We were mistaken for pokemon, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"They could try to catch you! It would agitate the digimon and people would get hurt for no reason!" Beelzemon looked away.

"It might be too late for that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, digimon from my dimension are also coming to this world. We fight to survive. We kill other digimon and take their data to make ourselves stronger. We live in a wasteland, if you're not strong, you die, if you are strong, you kill. The pokemon can be mistaken for digimon and... the rest is pretty self explanatory."

"Wait, if we could find a way to capture the digimon from your dimension-"

"Say no more!" Tagiru butted in. A purple ring formed around Beelzemon but he just walked out of it. "Yeah, that's not gonna work."

"LET ME FINISH! If we can capture a digimon from Beelzemon's dimension, we could send it to professor Oak and he could find a way for trainers to approach the digimon safely." All eyes turned to Beelzemon. "Never!"

"How about if we can hunt you down within 24 hours, you let us find a way to catch you, if we can't, we find another digimon from your dimension to hunt." Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He started running in the direction of a forest.

"Hey Gumdramon..."

"What is it Tagiru?"

"Since when were you so good at negotiation?"

"Never mind that, is it me or did he look rather eager to get away from us?"

In the forest, Beelzemon grew his wings and started to weave in between the trees. A shadow caught his eyes, and he landed to see what it was. He found an injured Gatomon. She took a look at him.

"Go ahead, kill me and take my data."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"It's the way things work. None of these digimon gave me any data, despite how hard I fought them, but you're perfectly capable of taking mine." Beelzemon snorted.

"Finally, a digimon I can understand! You weren't fighting digimon, you were fighting pokemon. They can't give you data, they're flesh and blood. Our dimensions have completely collided, even if you found a digimon, it's unlikely you'd get any data, our digital world isn't the only one out there. But I wouldn't take your data, I gave that up a while ago. What I will do right now is help you." He picked her up and carried her to a river where she could drink.

"Thanks, I feel way better now! I'll make sure to tell any digimon I see about the pokemon, that way we won't have as many problems." Beelzemon was so distracted watching her leave that he failed to notice Gumdramon sneaking up on him.

Once he regained consciousness after taking a ran-gum break to the head, they had the problem of finding a way to capture him. "This is starting to hurt now." He complained after about the fiftieth failed attempt. Then Tagiru used a typical digimon capture on him and Ash threw a pokeball at the purple ring. Beelzemon's data was caught on the capture ring and drawn into the pokeball. It clicked, after a while. "Right, I'm sending this one to the professor as soon as we get to the nearest pokemon center!"


End file.
